Serce matki
by VerMa
Summary: Opowiastki z cyklu "one-shot". Bez dramatycznych zwrotów akcji (przynajmniej na razie), za to z, miejmy nadzieję spójnym, uzupełnieniem historii Gai i jej relacji do Planetarian.
1. Złotowłosa

**Cześć!**

**Ci, którzy znają mnie jako autorkę fanfików do "Scooby'ego Doo", mają prawo się dziwić, czemu publikuję historię w innym fandomie, i czemu nie jest to nawet krzyżówka z moją ukochaną kreskówką. ;) Otóż "Kapitana Planetę" oglądałam jeszcze w dzieciństwie, ale tak naprawdę odkryłam go dopiero kilka miesięcy temu.**

**Z całej tej serii najbardziej pokochałam Gaję, która nie tylko doradza Planetarianom, ale i całkiem zwyczajnie im matkuje. Niestety, mimo że jest ważną postacią, bez której w ogóle nie zaczęłaby się akcja serialu, tak naprawdę niewiele wiadomo na temat jej przeszłości, motywacji i stosunku do ludzkości. Na szczęście tu z pomocą przychodzi wyobraźnia. :D**

**Tę opowiastkę zaczęłam tworzyć pod wpływem impulsu, mając w głowie scenkę, w której śpiącej Lince wydaje się, że jest przy niej jej mama... a potem to już samo poszło. Szczerze mówiąc, całość wyszła dłuższa, niż planowałam, ale sądzę, że mimo to efekt końcowy jest niezły.**

**Miłego czytania,**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Było około północy. Planetarianie, zmęczeni kolejnym pracowitym dniem, już dawno spali. Tylko w sypialni Linki nadal paliło się światło. Wiedziona mieszaniną ciekawości i troski, Gaja weszła do środka, nie otwierając drzwi.

Linka spała w fotelu, stojącym przy wysokiej lampie podłogowej. W dłoniach ściskała igłę z nitką oraz swoją koszulkę, której nie zdążyła do końca zacerować przed zaśnięciem. Wyjąwszy wszystko z rąk dziewczyny, Gaja przeniosła ją na łóżko; a zrobiła to tak delikatnie, że Linka nawet nie drgnęła. Okrywszy swoją Planetariankę kocem, Gaja pogłaskała jej jasne włosy i pocałowała ją w czoło.

"Dzieci są takie słodkie, gdy śpią" – przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Wtem miękka, ciepła ręka Linki zacisnęła się na dłoni Gai.

– Я тебя очень люблю, мама – wymamrotała dziewczyna, nie budząc się. (_Bardzo __ci__ę __kocham__, __mamo__._)

– А она очень любит тебя, Линка. И я тоже – szepnęła Gaja. – Спокойной ночи – dodała i wysunęła dłoń z uchwytu Linki. (_A ona bardzo kocha ciebie, Linko. I ja też. Dobranoc._)

Następnie jednym gestem na nowo splotła rozdartą koszulkę, zgasiła lampę i bezszelestnie wyszła przez zamknięte drzwi.

Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, jak szybko przyzwyczaiła się do obecności Planetarian na Wyspie Nadziei. Bądź co bądź, były to ludzkie dzieci, a ona starała się unikać kontaktu z tym gatunkiem od... od incydentu z Zarmem. To przez niego ludzie stali się nieposłuszni i zarozumiali, a w dodatku nauczyli się prowadzenia wojen i zabijania zwierząt dla rozrywki. Bolało ją to tym bardziej, że zdążyła ich polubić; były to wprawdzie istoty dość słabe, ale za to inteligentniejsze od innych, więc sądziła, że będą jej pomagać w opiece nad Ziemią. Stało się jednak inaczej. I choć Kapitan Planeta pomógł jej pokonać i wygnać Zarma, natura ludzka pozostała skażona.

Właśnie dlatego zamieszkała na stworzonej przez siebie wyspie, którą nazwała Kryształową, a której ludzie mieli nigdy nie odnaleźć. Kiedy jednak zaczęli przemierzać morza i oceany, kilku z nich w czasie sztormu straciło łódź w pobliżu wyspy. Gai zrobiło się ich żal, więc zabrała ich na brzeg, dostarczyła im owoców, pozwoliła im ściąć kilka drzew na zbudowanie tratwy, zgromadzić zapasy wody i upolować kilka zwierząt, żeby mieli co jeść. W zasadzie byłaby nawet skłonna pozwolić im pozostać, bo odnosili się do niej z najwyższym szacunkiem, a poza tym nie potrafiła być niegościnna wobec istot, które Wyspie Kryształowej nadały piękne miano Wyspy Nadziei. Niestety, pewnego dnia jeden z nich odkrył jej kryształy, których używała do czuwania nad planetą, i zaczął je zachłannie zbierać. Wówczas, ze strachu, że inni pójdą w jego ślady, wygnała wszystkich z wyspy. Po tym zdarzeniu przeprowadziła się do Kryształowej Komnaty pod dnem szelfu, okalającego wyspę.

Do ludzi zaczęła się ponownie przekonywać dopiero, gdy jej Pan zapewnił ją, że wybaczył im całe zło, którego dopuścili się i jeszcze się dopuszczą przez Zarma, i że teraz wszystko zależy od nich. Mimo to wciąż nie do końca im ufała i, co tu kryć, trochę się ich bała; widziała, jak traktują przyrodę i siebie nawzajem. Najbardziej przerażała ją lekkomyślność Europejczyków i Amerykanów. Próbowała wprawdzie usuwać jej skutki, ale w miarę upływu czasu było to coraz trudniejsze. Wreszcie, pod koniec XIX wieku, ludzie zatruli środowisko tak bardzo, że już nie miała siły po nich sprzątać; potrzebowała choć chwili odpoczynku.

Nie spała długo – po zaledwie stuleciu obudziły ją skutki działań niejakiego Knura Chciwca. Szybka kontrola ostatnich działań ludzkości ujawniła, że Ziemia jest w stanie krytycznym. W tamtej chwili Gaja zrozumiała, że jakkolwiek by się starała, w pojedynkę nie zdoła naprawić sytuacji. Jedyną opcją było zmobilizowanie ludzi, najlepiej młodych, do ratowania planety przed skutkami ich własnej niefrasobliwości. Wysłała zatem w świat pięć pierścieni, dających częściową władzę nad wybranymi siłami natury. Zanim zniknęły, zauważyła jeszcze, że na każdym z nich przez krótką chwilę błysnęło imię jego przyszłego posiadacza.

Na początku zamierzała trzymać Planetarian na dystans i nie wtrącać się zanadto w ich życie. Jednak już pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedział do niej Wheeler, zachwiały jej postanowieniem; później zaś, patrząc w oczy całej piątki, pełne zapału mimo początkowego zdezorientowania, Gaja całkowicie zmieniła zdanie odnośnie swojej roli w ich życiu. Oczywiście, zdawała sobie sprawę, że jako ludzie, również te dzieci nie są bez wad, ale wiedziała też, że w gruncie rzeczy mają dobre serca.

Szybko zorientowała się, że troszczy się o nich o wiele bardziej, niż wynikałoby to z jej pozycji mentora. Tłumaczyła to sobie tym, że są jeszcze młodzi i w związku z tym potrzebują opieki, zwłaszcza mały Ma-Ti. Wkrótce jednak wszystko zmieniło się po raz kolejny. Zarm bowiem powrócił, omamił czworo starszych Planetarian i próbował ich podstępem skłonić do wywołania wojny. Gaja wiedziała, że musi ich ratować; była nawet gotowa zaryzykować życie (a naprawdę mało brakło, żeby je straciła!), byle tylko wyrwać ich ze szponów Zarma.

Nie powiedziała im tego wszystkiego wprost. Nie musiała; w ich oczach zobaczyła, że mniej więcej zrozumieli, co nią kierowało. Później, kiedy już Kapitan Planeta wysłał Zarma daleko w kosmos, a Planetarianie wrócili na Wyspę Nadziei, Gaja wezwała całą piątkę do siebie. Ma-Ti był zaniepokojony, a pozostali przerażeni. Zajrzawszy na moment w ich serca, odkryła, że spodziewają się ostrej reprymendy. Nie udzieliła im jej – to nie była ich wina, że nie mieli pojęcia, jaki naprawdę jest Zarm. Wyciągnęła tylko ręce i przytuliła ich; a wówczas stało się coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła. Pięć serc niemal równocześnie wysłało jej prosty komunikat: "mamo".

Odtąd już nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez "swoich" dzieci. Za dnia obserwowała ich zabawy i przyjacielskie rywalizacje, opowiadała im różne (niekiedy trochę ubarwione) historie na podstawie tego, co zobaczyła w kryształach, zaglądając w przeszłość, słuchała ich śmiechów i przekomarzań przy posiłkach, leczyła poparzenia, skaleczenia, rozbite nosy, stłuczone kolana i zranione uczucia. Nocami zaś dzieliła czas między stopniową regeneracją środowiska tam, gdzie było to możliwe, dyskretnym obserwowaniem śpiących Planetarian i, w razie konieczności, naprawianiem ich podartych ubrań, tak jak dziś zrobiła z koszulką Linki.

Liczyła się z tym, że kiedyś wszyscy pięcioro dorosną i założą własne rodziny, ale na razie ona była ich matką, a ich domem była jej wyspa. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to potrwa; nie chciała wiedzieć. Jednego była jednak pewna – cokolwiek by się stało, te dzieciaki już zawsze będą miały szczególne miejsce w jej sercu.

* * *

**PS – Informacje zwrotne będą mile widziane.**

**VM**


	2. Jimmy

**Cześć!**

**Jestem okropna. Serio. Powinnam kontynuować pisanie pracy licencjackiej, a tymczasem obmyślam nowy rozdział "Misji: RODZINKA"... i po drodze zdołałam spłodzić drugi one-shot z cyklu "Gaja i Planetarianie". No cóż. Bywa.**

**O ile poprzednia opowiastka tylko lekko nawiązywała do różnych odcinków (najmocniej do "Bohatera dla Ziemi", "Zdobywcy" i "Hog Tide"), o tyle ta jest osadzona krótko po akcji "Dwóch wariantów przyszłości".* Po którymś-tam obejrzeniu tego (podwójnego) odcinka zdałam sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy: NIE MA OPCJI, żeby Wheelera przynajmniej przez pewien czas nie prześladowało to, co zobaczył w apokaliptycznej wersji przyszłości. I nie ma opcji, żeby Gaja nie była tego świadoma; a to doprowadziło mnie do wniosku, że skoro nie machnęła ręką na Pana Wygodnickiego po jego argumencie, że ratowaniem Ziemi mogą się zająć inni, to musiała mieć jeszcze inne powody, o których nie chciała mówić.**

**Dobra, dość teorii. Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

*** - Polskie tytuły wzięte z Wikipedii. Swoją drogą, to smutne, że z wszystkich 113 odcinków serialu Internet dysponuje tylko trzema z polskim dubbingiem, i to jedynie z czwartej serii.**

* * *

_Droga z nabrzeża do chatki Gai nie była długa. Wheelerowi jednak wydawało się, że przebiegnięcie jej zajęło mu całe wieki. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do celu, ujrzał przerażający widok._

_ Niemal całe wnętrze było zagracone pojemnikami z toksycznymi odpadami; zawartość niektórych wyciekała na podłogę. Pośród tego całego bałaganu chłopak dostrzegł ciemnowłosą, ciemnoskórą postać w długiej, fioletowej sukni; leżała na podłodze twarzą w dół i nie poruszała się._

– _Gaju! – krzyknął przerażony Wheeler._

_ Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób znalazł się przy jej boku; kiedy jednak wziął ją w ramiona, zobaczył, że mięśnie jej wykrzywionej bólem twarzy ciągle jeszcze drgają. Wtem Gaja uniosła powieki, kurczowo zacisnęła dłoń na jego łokciu i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy._

– _Spóźniłeś się – wyszeptała z trudem i bezwładnie zwisła z jego ramion._

_ Chwyciwszy jej nadgarstek, chłopak odkrył, że jej serce przestało bić. Dręczony wyrzutami sumienia i kompletnie załamany, rozpłakał się, przyciskając do piersi martwą Gaję._

x

Po dłuższej chwili Wheeler zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi we własnym łóżku, wypłakując się na ramieniu kogoś, kto trzyma go w objęciach i delikatnie gładzi jego włosy.

– Już dobrze, nie płacz – powiedział cichy, kojący głos. – To był tylko zły sen.

Uniósłszy wzrok, chłopak napotkał spojrzenie dwojga łagodnych, błękitnych oczu.

– Ga-Gaja? – wykrztusił. – A-ale skąd ty...?

– Usłyszałam twój krzyk – padła odpowiedź. – Śniło ci się to, co zobaczyłeś w Sadzawce Czasu doktor Zarazy, prawda?

– S-skąd to wiesz?

– Wyczułam to – wyjaśniła zwyczajnie Gaja. – Przyjdź do Kryształowej Komnaty; coś ci pokażę – dodała i zniknęła.

x

– Jestem ci winna przeprosiny i sprostowanie – powiedziała Gaja, gdy tylko Wheeler wszedł do Kryształowej Komnaty. Nieco niepewny ton jej głosu oraz fakt, że nawet nie odwróciła się od Planetowizji, zdradzały poczucie winy.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – przyznał zdziwiony chłopak.

– O to – odrzekła Gaja, wyciągając rękę w stronę wielkiego kryształu, służącego za ekran; po chwili pojawiły się na nim urywki strasznej wersji przyszłości.

Wheeler wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tej wyprawy i koszmaru, będącego jej skutkiem. Nie chciał jednak, żeby Gaja to zauważyła, więc uciekł się do sarkazmu.

– Tja... całkiem skuteczna terapia szokowa. Czemu do tego wracasz?

Gaja lekko westchnęła, usiadła na leżącej na podłodze macie i spojrzała na swojego najstarszego Planetarianina.

– Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Usiądź przy mnie – prawie szepnęła. – To, co zobaczyłeś w Sadzawce Czasu – dodała niepewnie, gdy chłopak spełnił polecenie – było... nie do końca prawdą.

– Więc mnie okłamałaś, żebym wrócił do Planetarian? – zawołał zszokowany i nieco rozzłoszczony Wheeler.

Gaja uniosła ręce w obronnym geście i pokręciła głową.

– Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków, mój chłopcze. Nie powiedziałam, że to wszystko było kłamstwem.

– W takim razie co to było?

– Najgorszy scenariusz.

– Najgorszy?

– Tak. Zakładał, że konsekwentnie odmawiałeś przyjęcia pierścienia, aż do czasu, gdy było za późno.

– Więc gdybym wtedy odmówił, to za jakiś czas znów wysłałabyś mi pierścień?

Gaja skinęła głową.

– Próbowałabym codziennie przez pół roku.

– Tak krótko? – zdziwił się Wheeler.

Gaja lekko się skrzywiła i nieznacznie machnęła ręką w stronę Planetowizji.

– Spójrz na to – szepnęła.

Chłopak lekko zmrużył oczy i, przechylając głowę, przyjrzał się trudnej do zidentyfikowania, krwistej masie.

– Co to jest? – spytał po chwili.

– Twoje ciało – odrzekła cicho Gaja. – W świecie, który stworzyłeś, odrzucając pierścień, pewnego dnia twój odpowiednik dał się namówić kilku kolegom na głupią zabawę w przebieganie przez ulicę tuż przed maskami samochodów. Jak widzisz, skończyło się to dla niego tragicznie.

– Ale co właściwie...?

– Przewrócił się i zginął pod kołami nadjeżdżającej ciężarówki.

Na chwilę zrobiło się cicho. W końcu Gaja powiedziała:

– Jeśli mam być szczera, z początku chciałam uszanować twoją decyzję i znaleźć kogoś na twoje miejsce, ale...

– Ale co?

– Właściciel pierścienia ognia musi łączyć siłę fizyczną, zręczność, odwagę, bystry umysł i wrażliwe serce. Wbrew pozorom, zdarza się to dość rzadko.

– To znaczy...?

– Gdybyś odrzucił pierścień, następny podobny do ciebie człowiek urodziłby się dopiero dwadzieścia lat później. Do posługiwania się powierzoną mu mocą dojrzałby, mając lat siedemnaście.

Wheeler lekko zmarszczył brwi.

– Zaraz – powiedział po chwili. – Jeśli dobrze policzyłem, to do tego czasu Wyspa Nadziei byłaby już zniszczona, a ty... – w tym momencie głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

– To prawda – przyznała Gaja.

– Więc to znaczy, że teraz będę musiał brać udział w akcjach jeszcze przez prawie czterdzieści lat?

Gaja uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Nie. Jako Planetarianin jesteś wzorem dla innych, więc istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że twój następca pojawi się wcześniej.

– Więc to dlatego chciałaś, żebym wrócił? Żeby Ziemia nie zginęła?

– Niezupełnie. Dużo bardziej chciałam uratować cię przed losem, który spotkałby cię, gdybyś wszystkiego nie odkręcił.

– Ale dlaczego tak ci na mnie zależy? – dociekał chłopak, patrząc swojej opiekunce prosto w oczy. – Przecież wiesz, jak często zdarza mi się palnąć coś, co wkurza innych, zwłaszcza Linkę. Czasami nawet mam wrażenie, że ja po prostu do nich nie pasuję – dodał po chwili. – Dlaczego w ogóle mnie wybrałaś?

Gaja pokręciła głową.

– To nie ja wybrałam ciebie i pozostałych Planetarian – wyjaśniła. – Kiedy wysyłałam do was pierścienie, pojawiły się na nich wasze imiona.

– Ot tak? – Wheeler pstryknął palcami.

– Ot tak. Ja nie miałam na to żadnego wpływu.

– Dziwne – zauważył chłopak. – Przecież jesteś najpotężniejszą istotą na Ziemi.

– Ale nie we Wszechświecie – odrzekła cierpliwie Gaja. – Potrafię robić rzeczy niemożliwe dla ludzi, to prawda; ale moc, którą dysponuję, stanowi jedynie maleńką cząstkę potęgi Tego, który stworzył cały Wszechświat i wszystkie żywe istoty, z wami i mną włącznie. To On ułożył cały ten plan z pierścieniami i Kapitanem Planetą po tym, jak... – w tym momencie urwała.

– Po tym, jak co się stało? – dopytywał zaciekawiony Wheeler.

– Po tym, jak Zarm wszystko popsuł – odrzekła cicho Gaja.

– A co takiego zrobił?

Gaja skrzywiła się i potrząsnęła głową.

– To bardzo przykre wspomnienia, o których wolałabym nie mówić. Poza tym już pora, żebyś wrócił do łóżka, Jimmy.

Wheeler był tak zaskoczony, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.

– Tak mówili do mnie rodzice, kiedy byłem mały – wydusił w końcu. – To było jeszcze zanim mój tata zaczął...

– Wiem – przyznała Gaja. – Gdy zostaliście mi powierzeni, prześledziłam przeszłość każdego z was.

– Po co?

– Żeby was zrozumieć. Poznać źródła waszych lęków i niepewności. Móc wam doradzić i ukoić wasz smutek, ból i żal, gdy będziecie tego potrzebować.

Jej głos był spokojny i melodyjny. Przywodził na myśl dźwięk fujarki, na której Linka naśladowała ptasie trele. Wheeler miał coraz więcej trudności ze skupieniem uwagi; w pewnej chwili nawet mimowolnie przymknął oczy i ziewnął. Później byłby jednak gotów się założyć, że Gaja, zanim wciągnęła go na swój podołek, zmieniła się w olbrzymkę. Nic innego nie tłumaczyło, czemu nagle poczuł się mały jak kilkuletnie dziecko.

– Wiesz co, Gaju? Jesteś w porządku – mruknął, walcząc z ogarniającą go sennością. – Ale...

– Ale co?

– Nie używaj mojego... oo-aaa... imienia... przy... innych...

– Nie będę. Słowo ducha Ziemi – obiecała Gaja.

Usłyszawszy w odpowiedzi lekkie pochrapywanie, nieco mocniej przytuliła swojego śpiącego Planetarianina, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Nie był chodzącym ideałem, podobnie jak pozostała czwórka jej wychowanków; a mimo to nie zamieniłaby go na nikogo innego. Z urywków przyszłości, które dane jej było zobaczyć, wywnioskowała, że czeka go ważna misja do spełnienia w dorosłym życiu. Wprawdzie nie wiedziała (jeszcze), na czym owa misja miałaby polegać, ale była pewna, że jeśli tylko Wheeler nie straci swojej młodzieńczej werwy, nie będzie musiała się o niego zanadto niepokoić.

– Słodkich snów, Jimmy – szepnęła w końcu, na krótką chwilę zanurzając nos w jego rudej czuprynie, po czym lekko skinęła dłonią, odsyłając chłopaka do jego sypialni.

* * *

**Następna w kolejce będzie opowiastka z Ma-Tim. Wrzucę ją, jak będę miała trochę czasu.**

**A tymczasem chętnie przygarnę informacje zwrotne. :)**

**VM**


	3. Beniaminek

**Cześć!**

**Jakoś tak się złożyło, że ostatnio dostałam weny do pisania - zarówno mojej pracy dyplomowej (którą na szczęście już prawie skończyłam), jak i fanfików. :)**

**Jak zapowiedziałam na końcu poprzedniej opowiastki, tym razem skupiłam się na relacji Gai i najmłodszego z Planetarian – Ma-Tiego. Muszę przyznać, że ich więź, widoczna już od pierwszego odcinka, momentalnie podbiła moje serce. Sprawiło to jednak, że znalezienie słów, które byłyby w stanie oddać łączące ich miłość, czułość i zaufanie, nie było proste. Z drugiej strony, nie chciałam też przesłodzić całości... więc wmieszałam do sprawy Kapitana. :D**

**Akcja tej historyjki osadzona jest bezpośrednio po "Wielkiej tajemnicy" (oryg. "The Big Clam-Up").**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Otuliwszy Kwamego kocem najdokładniej jak mogła, Gaja skierowała kroki ku chatce Ma-Tiego. Robiła tak już od czasu dość długiego, by stało się to jej zwyczajem. Czuwała bowiem nad Planetarianami nie tylko za dnia, kiedy albo ratowali Ziemię, albo napełniali Wyspę Nadziei śmiechem i gwarem, ale i w nocy, zwłaszcza jeśli któreś z nich chorowało. Dziś jednak, na szczęście, nic nie mąciło snu czworga jej starszych dzieci, mimo że zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej Skumm próbował ich zmusić do zjedzenia skażonych owoców morza. Jedynym efektem ubocznym tamtego zdarzenia było to, że żadne z nich nie było w stanie przełknąć kolacji.

Na myśl, że przez tysiące lat nie chciała mieć do czynienia z ludźmi, uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową. Nie do wiary, jak szybko te dzieci wywróciły jej życie do góry nogami. Dawniej wystarczało jej towarzystwo Kapitana Planety i zwierząt, zamieszkujących Wyspę Nadziei. Teraz zaś czuła się samotna, kiedy Planetarianie lecieli powstrzymywać kolejne eko-katastrofy.

Już miała zajrzeć przez okno do sypialni Ma-Tiego, żeby sprawdzić, czy chłopiec jak zwykle nie skopał koca, gdy poczuła ostry, pulsujący ból w skroni. No, tak. Znów jakiś eko-problem. Ciekawe, co tym razem. Wybuch elektrowni atomowej? Pożar lasu? Zerwana tama?

x

Ujrzawszy w swoich kryształach przedziurawiony tankowiec, z którego obficie wypływała ropa naftowa, Gaja ze smutkiem potrząsnęła głową. Czy ludzie naprawdę nie potrafili pojąć, co znaczą środki ostrożności?

– Zbudź się, o Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę w kierunku podłogi, pod którą znajdował się kryształ, w którym stacjonował Kapitan Planeta.

– Wzywałaś mnie? – spytał on chwilę później, materializując się obok niej.

– Owszem. Spójrz – odrzekła ona, pokazując mu przeciekający statek.

– Eko-zbiry czy wypadek?

– Raczej wypadek. Dzieci pewnie mogłyby sobie z tym poradzić, ale nie mam serca ich budzić w środku nocy.

– Nie jesteś przypadkiem trochę nadopiekuńcza? – Kapitan wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Dobrze już, dobrze, załatwię to; niech sobie śpią – dodał, zauważywszy dezaprobatę w oczach swojej towarzyszki.

– Dziękuję ci. Jesteś niezawodny – tym razem Gaja uśmiechnęła się.

– Taką mam pracę – zauważył pogodnie Kapitan. – _A propos_, muszę lecieć; mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

– A zatem ruszaj, Planeto.

Kapitan zasalutował i ze świstem powietrza odleciał w stronę pełnego morza. Po chwili Gaja usłyszała chrzęst piasku pod dwiema bosymi stopami i przestraszony, na wpół dziecięcy głos, wołający jej imię.

– Co się stało, Ma-Ti? – spytała, przytulając swojego beniaminka, który wbiegł w jej otwarte ramiona. – Czemu nie śpisz?

– Nie mogę zasnąć. Boję się, że Skumm nas tu znajdzie i otruje...

Gaja lekko westchnęła, po czym usiadła na ławeczce, którą Wheeler niedawno zmontował dla Linki, i gestem zaprosiła Ma-Tiego, żeby do niej dołączył. Nie była szczególnie zdziwiona, gdy zamiast usiąść obok niej, wpakował się jej na kolana i objął ją wpół; i szczerze mówiąc, nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Kochała swoich Planetarian nad życie i wiedziała, że oni odpłacają jej tym samym, ale to Ma-Ti był jej pieszczoszkiem i ulubieńcem. Jako najmłodszy z całej piątki, przytulał się do niej, kiedy tylko chciał, i w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, nie bał się, że w ten sposób się ośmieszy. Czasem tylko żałowała, że jej starsze dzieci zdobywały się na podobną poufałość wobec niej wyłącznie w kontakcie sam na sam.

Przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było jedynie szum fal, bijących o brzegi wyspy.

– Nie musisz bać się Skumma – powiedziała w końcu Gaja, ocierając łzę, płynącą po policzku chłopca. – Przynajmniej dopóki jesteś na Wyspie Nadziei. Nie zapominaj, że żywiołem Skumma jest miasto, i to zanieczyszczone, więc nie zniósłby dłuższego kontaktu z tutejszym mikroklimatem. Poza tym, gdyby rzeczywiście się tu zjawił, Kapitan Planeta i ja nie dalibyśmy mu was nawet DOTKNĄĆ, a co dopiero otruć.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Dopóki choć jedno z nas żyje, jesteście bezpieczni.

Ton jej głosu wyraźnie uspokoił Ma-Tiego, który rozluźnił się i ufnie oparł głowę o jej ramię.

– Ale, Gaju – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili – przecież wy oboje jesteście nieśmiertelni...

Gaja z łagodnym uśmiechem odczepiła go od siebie.

– Jeśli masz na myśli, że nie umrzemy śmiercią naturalną, to tak. Ale może dokończymy tę rozmowę jutro? Jest późno, powinieneś już spać.

– Jeszcze nie – chłopiec mocno chwycił jej dłoń i ziewnął. – Opowiesz mi bajkę?

– Nie jesteś na to trochę za duży?

– Proooszę...

– No dobrze; ale potem od razu wracasz do łóżka, zgoda?

– Mhm – wymamrotał Ma-Ti, wtulając nos w szatę Gai.

– A zatem: dawno temu, daleko stąd, żył sobie mały chłopiec...

Mniej więcej w połowie opowieści Ma-Ti odpłynął w świat snu. Zauważywszy to, Gaja nachyliła się i pocałowała czubek jego głowy. Zaiste, łączyła ich wyjątkowa więź. Już pierwszego dnia, zanim jeszcze zrezygnowała z trzymania swoich uczniów na dystans i pozwoliła samej sobie ich pokochać, patrzył na nią z taką ufnością, że bariera majestatu, którą Wheeler wcześniej naruszył bezceremonialnym żądaniem wyjaśnień, zupełnie padła. Zresztą świadomość, że Ma-Ti został tragicznie osierocony jako zaledwie sześcioletni brzdąc i w związku z tym spragniony był ciepła i czułości, sprawiała, że mimowolnie obchodziła się z nim łagodniej niż z pozostałymi Planetarianami.

Tylko dlaczego wszyscy ludzie nie mogli mieć takich dobrych serc, jak to dziecko...? Ach, tak. Wszystko przez Zarma. Na wspomnienie jego spotkania z Planetarianami przeszedł ją dreszcz. Strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdyby Ma-Ti również uwierzył w jego fałszywą życzliwość. Jak na ironię, była jednak Zarmowi trochę wdzięczna. Gdyby nie tamten incydent sprzed wielu tysięcy lat, pewnie nigdy nie spotkałaby "swoich" dzieci; a gdyby nie próbował ich przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, na pewno nie zorientowałaby się, jak bardzo jej na nich zależy, i nie nawiązałaby z nimi tak bliskich relacji...

Wtem zdała sobie sprawę, że Ma-Ti lekko dygoce z zimna. Należało go czym prędzej położyć do łóżka. Sytuacja stała się jednak nieco kłopotliwa. Ilekroć bowiem Gaja próbowała uwolnić się z uchwytu chłopca, on tylko mocniej ściskał jej dłoń. W tym układzie nie było mowy, żeby mogła wziąć go na ręce i wstać, nie wspominając już o zaniesieniu go do łóżka. Owszem, teoretycznie mogłaby po prostu użyć swoich mocy do odesłania go, ale nie chciała tego robić. Gdyby się obudził i zobaczył, że jest sam, przeraziłby się i znów przybiegłby do niej. Pozostawało jej tylko wolną ręką tulić go do siebie, żeby nie przemarzł, i w myślach układać kolejne projekty przetransportowania go w jakiekolwiek osłonięte od wiatru miejsce. Niestety, każdy miał jeden słaby punkt: Ma-Ti ani myślał puścić jej ręki.

Wreszcie Gaja wpadła na genialny pomysł. Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się.

– Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie, zgłoś się – powiedziała cicho.

"Na rozkaz, Gaju" – usłyszała po chwili w szumie wody.

– Kiedy skończysz, będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy jeszcze w jednej sprawie – odszepnęła, lekko rozcierając ramię swojego pupilka.

"A co się stało?" – zaniepokoił się Kapitan.

– Tym razem nic strasznego. Wszystko zrozumiesz, gdy wrócisz na wyspę.

"Dobrze, niedługo będę. Bez odbioru!"

Gaja uśmiechnęła się. Kapitan Planeta zawsze potrafił poprawić jej nastrój, pomimo że – a może właśnie PONIEWAŻ – rzadko kiedy był całkowicie poważny i dojrzały.

x

Ujrzawszy Gaję, unieruchomioną przez Ma-Tiego, Kapitan Planeta omal nie parsknął śmiechem.

– Więc TO jest ta sprawa, w której mam ci pomóc? – spytał, gdy w końcu zdołał się opanować, i posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie. – Potężny duch Ziemi nie jest w stanie podnieść trzynastoletniego dziecka?

– Spróbuj sam – w głosie Gai zabrzmiała nutka kpiny.

Kapitan wsunął ręce pod kolana i plecy chłopca, ale po chwili odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odciągnąć go od Gai.

– Mocno cię trzyma – stwierdził zaskoczony.

– Mówiłam ci, że potrzebuję pomocy – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

– Ale co twoim zdaniem mam zrobić? Przecież nie mogę oderwać go od ciebie siłą, bo jeszcze zrobię mu krzywdę.

– Jest jeszcze inny sposób. Musisz przenieść nas oboje na jego łóżko; ja zajmę się resztą.

– Co tylko każesz, Gaju – odparł Kapitan, podnosząc ją jak piórko.

Już miał się wzbić w powietrze, gdy Gaja lekko trąciła go łokciem w pierś.

– Żadnego latania – powiedziała stanowczo. – Nie chcę, żeby przemarzł na kość.

– Dobrze... mamo – odrzekł Kapitan i potulnie (może nawet zbyt potulnie!) pomaszerował w kierunku chatki Ma-Tiego. – Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Wheeler umarłby ze śmiechu, gdyby nas teraz zobaczył? – dodał po chwili z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Gaja przez moment wyglądała, jakby miała się udusić z tłumionego śmiechu. Kapitan wiedział jednak, że w jej wypadku nie trzeba się tego obawiać; ostatecznie bowiem, mimo zdolności przyjęcia formy materialnej, była duchem, co pociągało za sobą nieśmiertelność.

– Jesteś niezastąpiony, Kapitanie – oznajmiła, gdy wreszcie się uspokoiła.

– Dzięki. To dla ciebie coś nowego? – odparował on żartobliwym tonem. – Dobra, koniec przejażdżki; jesteśmy na miejscu – dodał, wchodząc do chatki i sadzając Gaję na łóżku Ma-Tiego.

Gaja okryła chłopca kocem, ostrożnie podłożyła mu poduszkę pod głowę i zniknęła, by po chwili zmaterializować się u boku Kapitana Planety.

– Sprytne – stwierdził on z podziwem.

– Dziękuję – odrzekła ona – ale bez ciebie by mi się nie udało. Nie sądziłam, że dzieci w jego wieku mogą mieć tyle siły.

– Ja też nie – przyznał Kapitan. – Zastanawiam się, czego jeszcze nie wiemy o nim i o pozostałych.

Wtem Ma-Ti skulił się, objął poduszkę ramionami i wtulił w nią nos, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego. Gaja podeszła do niego bezszelestnie i poprawiła koc.

– Czy nie powinniśmy wyjść, zanim się obudzi? – spytał Kapitan Planeta.

Gaja nie odpowiedziała; usiadła przy Ma-Tim i położyła dłoń na jego głowie. Gdy wokół nich pojawiła się złocista poświata, Kapitan zorientował się, że użyła mocy serca. Po pewnym czasie chłopiec uspokoił się.

– TERAZ możemy iść – oznajmiła Gaja, ponownie pojawiając się u boku Kapitana.

x

– Zauważyłaś, że traktujesz te dzieciaki jak własne? – spytał Kapitan, gdy ponownie znaleźli się w Kryształowej Komnacie.

Gaja bez słowa skinęła głową.

– Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie, prawda? – drążył Kapitan.

– Tak. Ale ty też nie przekonasz mnie, że są ci obojętni.

– Racja; kłamałbym, gdybym tak twierdził.

Zapadło milczenie. Po dłuższej chwili przerwało je westchnienie Gai.

– Wiesz, czemu Ma-Ti tak mocno się mnie trzymał? Bał się zemsty Skumma – powiedziała cicho. – I tylko przy mnie czuł się bezpiecznie.

– A nie mówiłem? – zaśmiał się Kapitan. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś była matką całej piątki, i to nadopiekuńczą.

– Oni wszyscy są jeszcze prawie dziećmi. Czasem zastanawiam się nawet, czy rzeczywiście dojrzeli już do swoich obowiązków – odparła w zamyśleniu Gaja.

Kapitan ujął jej dłoń i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

– Gaju – rzekł poważnie – wierz mi, niepotrzebnie się martwisz. Gdyby nie byli gotowi na bycie Planetarianami, pierścienie nie trafiłyby właśnie do nich; na pewno masz tego świadomość. I musiałaś zauważyć, że świetnie sobie radzą nawet bez mojej pomocy. Jeśli mam być szczery, to czasem mam nawet wrażenie, że oni ratują mnie częściej niż ja ich.

Po ostatnim zdaniu zrobił taką minę, że Gaja roześmiała się.

– Chyba masz rację; bywam nadopiekuńcza – przyznała w końcu.

– Zwłaszcza wobec Ma-Tiego – dodał Kapitan, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

– Jest najmłodszy – Gaja lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – Potrzebuje matki bardziej niż pozostali.

– Jasne – Kapitan uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. – Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, czy z kolei ty nie potrzebowałaś takiego właśnie pieszczoszka, żeby przestać się dąsać na ludzi? – spytał nagle, unosząc jedną brew.

Gaja wyglądała na szczerze zaskoczoną.

– Nigdy nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób – przyznała po dłuższej chwili.

– Cóż, masz jeszcze kilka godzin, zanim dzieciaki się obudzą – zauważył Kapitan, ponownie puszczając do niej oko, po czym ukłonił się jej kurtuazyjnie. – Moc należy do ciebie – dodał, zanim zniknął w krótkim błysku światła.

* * *

**Następnym razem w centrum będzie Gi.**

**A tymczasem komentarze będą mile widziane.**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**VerMa.**

**PS – Oczywiście, Zarm pojawiał się mniej więcej raz na sezon (z wyjątkiem ostatniego, szóstego), ale jego drugi występ był PO odcinku, do którego odnosi się ta opowiastka.**

**VM**


End file.
